Dissonance - RGB Love
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: A [Dissonance] prequel. Years after the events of Smile Precure, the five girls are all grown up. Nao, Akane and Reika exist in a strangely balanced and yet perilous relationship where Nao is seeing both of them at the same time - and they agreed to it. This details a small part of their days before the events of [Dissonance] and takes place in Nanairogaoka (Rainbow Hills).


_**RGB Love**_

=== Green Love ===

"Sis, sis!" Shouting for her attention were two of her siblings. She had just come to visit to drop something off – it already had been a full day and it was still not over yet – but she couldn't just leave them hanging. Picking them up and holding them high she spun around twice each of the two, much to their delight.

"Sorry about this, Nao. They are always on about you." Her mother was glad to see her oldest daughter. "Ah, don't worry about the- you can't help yourself, can you?" Smiling happily and like only a proud parent could, she stepped just a little to the side to let Nao help peel the vegetables.

The money situation was a lot better now than it had been in the past – after all, Nao was a professional sports player and while she was just playing in regional leagues, she was regarded as their team's ace and top performer. In due time she would likely be scouted to national leagues and if the stars aligned, even the Japan National team to compete in international matches.

"Don't worry about it. Akane is **always** late and always with a different excuse so I know I can be about fifteen minutes late and still be there before her." It was not a secret to her parents that she liked girls. She had told them over a year ago and while they had needed a few months to come around on the idea, they were supportive of it now. That was not to say that her mother didn't complain like any other mother did.

"You should invite her over more often. Everyone likes to have her around."

"Hm." Nao just dodged the request. _Akane behaves appropriately and she does love kids, but she always presents herself as my de facto girlfriend, like Reika doesn't exist. Mom and dad know but the others probably don't remember because of Akane. And she always exaggerates about my job. If they come and see me actually play they'll be disappointed. I can run as fast as the wind, but not without my powers._

"How are things at home?"

Her mother always asked her about this. Was she worried she wouldn't be able to keep a household of two people running by herself? That was, once someone moved in with her. Or would it be three people, assuming both Akane and Reika… it was too early to think about this.

Picking up a spectacularly large carrot – and getting booed by some of her siblings for that – Nao sighed. "Mom, how old do you think I am? I've helped out around the house for **years** before I moved out."

"I know, I know. Just… do you remember to stock the fridge during sales? And remember to not use the AC too much. And-"

"Mom!" Nao groaned. "I knew all of that when I was fourteen! I'm eighteen now! In two years I'll be old enough to drink!"

"Your mother doesn't want to hear about that." She scoffed and continued to peel potatoes with an expertise that spoke of having done this task tens of thousands of times before.

"I know." Nao laughed.

"Are you going somewhere with Akane today?"

"Apparently a new shop focused on just spicy food opened by the station."

"Apparently?"

"Akane really wants to go."

"Nao, I know I shouldn't meddle in your…"

"Romantic life?"

"It's still a little difficult to think about it that way."

"It's fine. Akane is a bit pushy and can be selfish, but it brings out my better qualities. With Reika, I'm the one that has to push her."

"You really should decide which one you really like."

"Mom, we talked about this."

"That doesn't mean I accept it."

"They're almost never free at the same time. Reika is out of the country a lot."

"I still don't understand what exactly she does for work."

"Because it is **really** complicated." Nao didn't like lying to her mother so she stayed as close to the truth as she could.

"Nao..."

"I know. There's probably trouble waiting for me in the future-"

"No, Nao-"

"Mom, please let me finish."

"That's too many carrots. Your little brothers are going to file a complaint."

"O-Oh." Nao had kept peeling one after another and was now staring down at a veritable mountain of it. "It's fine! They'll get good eyesight!"

=== Red Love ===

"To witness the overly punctual Nao be late, didn't think I'd see the day."

Waiting by the station, using a large power pole as a backrest, one foot flat against the front of the pole and both hands behind her head she was the very picture of slightly rowdy. Akane was wearing a fairly lax outfit – medium length red skirt, orange sleeveless top and low heel sandals, she was ready for anything now.

"I got held up at home, sorry." Nao had jogged there – running was counterproductive when one wanted to look decent for a date. Her hair tied up into a high ponytail, two kinds of sleeveless tops – green and black – one over another to obfuscate the sports bra beneath, a slightly below knee length pastel green pleated skirt and standard issue sneakers – Nao didn't lag behind Akane when it came to being prepared. Neither of them were the type to get all dolled up for a date. When it came to girl points there were desperately short of Miyuki.

"It's fine. I kinda ran a little late, too. Couldn't find my keys." She owned a cheap scooter that she used to do delivery for her family's business. At times, when there was a lot of traffic or she was just really late, she even abused her Cure powers to get there in time. "I really need to put something on them so I can keep better track of them."

Nao didn't show it but she felt disappointed. A while back she had bought two sets of identical key chains for Akane and herself – and Akane had lost hers within three days. That wasn't the only time it had happened either. _Someday I need to talk to her about this… I feel like she's too focused on the physical aspects of our relationship._ But for Nao it was difficult to talk to Akane about this sort of stuff. And because they agreed to it that way, there was no talking to Reika about Akane problems or the other way around. Akane was the driving force behind their relationship and although she wished she'd be more emotionally attached instead of physical, she still liked her.

"Ready to go?" Akane looked like she was ready to both eat a cow and also get chased by a cow – the perfect mindset for trying the menu where they were going. Bolting from her position and walked right past Nao, Akane had a lot of energy in her step. "You going to be okay even if you get an upset stomach? I mean with upcoming games and so."

It was the little things. Not knowing when she had games, not even remembering if she was good with spicy food or not. Showing up late. Walking right ahead without even trying to hold hands. She liked Akane because she felt herself pulled along with her, but there were also lots of tiny things she didn't like. And in contrast to that was Reika, who cared a lot about the little things but it was often so much that it became suffocating. She even remembered things Nao herself often forgot.

"The next game is a while away."

"Oh? Could have sworn you had one coming up."

_That was the one three days ago. You texted me you'd come and then you fell asleep because you were up all night playing a game._ She didn't want to hold these things against Akane – not yet. They were only nineteen and they had not been dating for that long. At least not when someone asked Akane. To Nao it had been one year, ten months and fourteen days. She knew that Akane didn't remember the exact date, even though it had been a really pushy act of hers that got them together in the first place. "No game coming up. I'm fine to upset my stomach as much as humanly possible."

"Don't go too wild though! What if neither of us can walk in the end?"

"We did that three-legged race once. We can do that if we have to."

"Oh, that sounds awesome. We can both eat until our faces are like habaneros!"

"I think our wallets will give out before that happens."

"Heh… heh… heheheh..." Akane pulled something out of her skirt pocket – it was a wallet. "Today was my payday."

A wallet that had to be described in metaphors for there existed no physical description that did it justice. One would normally imagine a dog as something vaguely shaped like a sausage with four sticks, a tail and a head. Now what would happen if the dog because so bloated, so obese, that it would become impossible to tell those individual parts from each other and it would be simply one monstrously huge blob of dog? The wallet further exceeded this even. Where there was room to put a bank card or point card she had stuffed six point cards, a train pass, a driver's license, a bank card, sixteen photos of herself and Nao and one photo of everyone – Miyuki, Yayoi, Nao, Reika and herself from three years ago. Everything was covered in dents, folds, coffee stains, other stains, fat stains in particular, okonomiyaki sauce stains and also crumbs. The coin folder – the zipper long broken like a girdle that was to hold up trousers for an elephant – contained not only a horrible mix of coins but also various other things such as her scooter keys, house keys, shop keys, back door keys, Nao's apartment keys, a set of keys neither of them knew what they even did anymore and also for some reason half of a key chain mascot that they had won while competing at a festival stand long before they started dating. The money department had a photo of her family, twelve more photos of Nao, out of which four were folded extra neat because they were lewd photos taken in secret, and also money.

How Akane treated her wallet, Nao thought, was an abomination and an act of pure evil. But for some reason she didn't know, Akane cherished that wallet beyond all reason. She could never figure out why and she had given up on asking. Akane always just smirked wide and said _You'd love to know, huh? But it's my secret._

"What you wanna do after? Assuming we won't become prisoners of the toilet." Akane had, for a girl, a really crude way of talking. When they attended high school there had been a lot of girls that said she was almost like a boy. But Nao knew. It wasn't that Akane was particularly boyish or anything like that. It just happened that boys general behavior overlapped with Akane's extremely _my-pace the high pace_ personality. "Unless we go hog wild we can do bowling or karaoke."

The last date they had gone on where they hadn't done something that ended with a competition was over a year back. Nao did enjoy competing with Akane and it was the main reason she liked to just let Akane decide where to go or what to do. There were failures sometimes – like when they had tried to play minigolf and Akane broke one of the drivers by accident and nearly knocked Nao out with the piece that went flying off. But even so, she liked this high octane type of relationship.

"I'll let you pick."

"You always do. If I didn't know better I'd think you're just pretending to enjoy the spots I pick."

Walking side by side, without holding hands or any other sign that they were lovers, the two of them got to the station after walking through a rather quiet neighborhood. Akane had parked her scooter by a convenience store – she had gotten into trouble twice already for riding with Nao, a third time and her license would be toast. She wanted to avoid that. So because of that they had to walk a bit.

"Nao."

"What?"

"Reika's going to be in Japan tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's a big political gathering in Tokyo and she is definitely gonna be there to be security no one called for behind the scenes."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"I will never not think what she decides to do with her life right now is stupid. Let trained professionals handle it."

"Reika makes a different in a way we can't."

"We already made our difference in getting rid of Pierrot and Joker."

"She just doesn't see it that way. It's her path."

"If I had a hundred yen every time I heard that word."

Nao sighed. "Let's not talk about her any more. I don't want a fight while we're on a date."

Akane sighed as well. "Yeah. Me neither. I wonder when things became like this? I mean, we always start arguing when it comes to her."

"You want her to be around, don't you?"

"I guess. Yayoi's a recluse and while Miyuki is still around, she's got her job. I guess I miss a friend. But on the other hand it makes me able to spend more time with my girlfriend."

"Akane."

"Yeah, yeah. If she drops by, I'll give her a day. I'm not **that** much of a selfish girl that I'd go all _No, it's my time, she can't have you_. I don't enjoy sharing you with Reika but I'm not gonna try and sabotage it."

_This brutal, open honesty is what I like about her. But I know she feels differently. Miyuki told me. When I'm with Reika, Akane is always on edge; angry and hostile to everyone. She really hates that I'm not only seeing her. She won't say it, but she'd rather Reika not drop by. She wants Reika her friend back, not Reika who is her rival in dating me._ "Thanks."

"We're together ninety percent of the time while she jumps around the world. I can give up a day."

Walking next to each other in silence for a bit, Nao waited just long enough for the feelings on the matter to dissipate. "So what kinda food are they serving there anyway?"

"No idea! Just that they're called Kyonetsu Enjou (巨熱 炎上) and they serve real spicy stuff."

"That names sure speaks for itself… are we gonna be okay? Well… am I gonna be okay?"

"Probably not?" Akane chuckled. "But that's the fun, isn't it? Not knowing if it's gonna be safe! A risk! An adventure! A gamble!"

"Akane, you've been reading too much manga."

"You think so?" Putting her arms behind her head, Akane laughed loudly enough that other people on the street were looking at her strange. "I just like to try new things. How about whoever can eat more hot-"

"No, I'm not gonna bite with that one! You can call me weak all you want! I am only gonna eat until I cry!"

"Then I'll eat until even my tears have tears!"

"No such thing as tears having tears!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do!"

"Let's put it to the test then!"

"Oh, you're on!" Nao almost immediately hit herself on the forehead. "How do you **always**..."

"Admit it Nao, you love to compete!"

"Not on hot food! But you're still so on!"

=== Red and Green Love ===

"Let's… let's call it… a draw..." Akane was walking with bent knees and holding her stomach. Her face was redder than anything on her persona as Cure Sunny, by a huge margin. Large drops of sweat were all over her skin and face. She looked ready to throw up at any moment.

"A-Agreed..." Nao was right behind her, struggling to even walk and sweating just as profoundly as her partner.

Both of them managed to get to the park bench that was conveniently placed right outside the shop and they collapsed on it – back to back, facing in different directions, they were panting. "You could have… stopped this..."

"Like you're… one to talk..."

This always happened. They started to compete for fun as girlfriends and then it quickly became a heated rivalry – in this case almost quite literally so. They had been kicked out of the bowling alley before for still playing when it was closing time, unable to settle their score. They were roughly equally capable in many things – and when they were not, they cited a win from somewhere else as a method to avoid _losing_. And almost always this competition was met with some sort of regret. Usually it was their wallets.

"I think we… gonna skip the bowling contest..." Akane couldn't even think about bowling without all the implied motion making her even more sick.

"Agreed..."

Sitting there at the busy street and trying to digest the molten lava that they had eaten, Akane and Nao felt like they had been saved from death's door when the wind picked up briefly, cooling them down a little.

After a good five minutes of just sitting, no thinking and spacing out to let their bodies work, Nao finally asked her girlfriend something. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Probably not when I have to go to the toilet..."

"Not that..." Nao internally groaned. _God, I didn't even think about that. It already hurts._ "I mean on money. You give-" She paused and covered her mouth, burping lightly. It tasted like pure fire. "You live at home but there's gas and everything..."

"It's fine… I was thinking though… You mind I bring some clothes over? I'm staying over a lot."

"Sure." _I honestly don't think it's a good idea but… she does stay over a lot. And as long as she doesn't think this means I'm okay with outright living together… I love you Akane, but you are such a slob. When I listen to your mom berate you when I'm over, I get chills thinking about the future. But maybe this is a good chance… I'll teach her how to be responsible and not leave clothes everywhere or wear the same underwear three days straight and-_ "What?" Akane had poked her hand twice and then pointed across the street. Nao very slowly turned her head to see.

"Yayoi?"

"Look at that huge bag she's carrying."

"It looks ridiculous because she's so short..."

"My girlfriend is an amazon. I wonder if there's a light novel called that."

"I'll sock you one."

"But you **are** tall!"

"Not an amazon!"

Both of them tried to rise up, tried to face one another and immediately felt the repercussions of a sudden move. Sitting back down while covering their mouths on instinct, they breathed heavy through their nose. Needing a minute for their stomachs to calm back down to just open hostility instead of imminent meltdown, the two of them looked back to the other side of the street and had lost track of Yayoi.

"She keeps working like that and she'll still be single when she's our parent's age." Akane slumped on the bench and rested her head against Nao's back.

_Akane… come on, I'm not your backrest._ "You think so? Lots of mangaka are married."

"She's too shy."

_You could learn a lesson in humility from her, you know?_ "Wanna go home and just lounge around and do nothing?"

"Is that code for-?"

"If we tried that like this, what do you **think** would happen?" Nao felt her stomach protest in rebellion.

"Right..."

"There's also this new series I found that I like."

"What's it about?"

"Magical girls."

"So it's an anime?"

"I know you don't really like anime that much but-"

"I'll watch it. Magical girls watching magical girls has something hilarious about it. It's like that, you know, professionals watching amateurs."

_That isn't why I brought it up at all… but if it gets you to watch it with me, sure._ "You going to stay over tonight?"

"Can't. We have a special sale tomorrow and it's all hands on deck for that."

_First I've heard of this._ "What kinda sale?"

"Hm, I didn't tell you? We're offering a new time limited spicy okonomiyaki and-" Akane paused when she felt her stomach act up. "I think I'll skip taste testing though..."

"Why'd you wanna go to this shop one day before doing that?"

"Steal their secrets!"

"They didn't have okonomiyaki on the menu."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Nao, you have so much to learn about cooking. Just because it's not okonomiyaki doesn't mean I can't gleam their secrets."

_I cook more than you do. And more importantly, I can make more than just okonomiyaki while that's all **you** make._ _I'm amazed you never figured out why I don't let you into my kitchen anymore. I was cleaning up for three hours after that last time._ "I don't really get it. Isn't your recipe already finalized if you have a special tomorrow?"

"Last minute finishing touches are always okay. That's how you stay ahead of the competition."

_You barely have any competition, Akane. Honestly it feels like this town is the only town in Japan that has such an unhealthy appetite for Okonomiyaki. _"Is the restaurant going well?"

"Probably?"

"What do you mean 'probably'?"

"Ah, eh, nothing."

"You told me a while back that your father has been teaching you accounting."

"About that… Not really my thing, it turns out?"

"Akane..." Nao sighed and felt her stomach act up in turn. "Let's just go home."

"Yeah. Dibs on the bathroom when we get there." Akane made intense raspberry blowing sounds when she got up. "I think I'm not coming back here."

_It was your idea._ "Sounds fine to me. But since we're trying out new places, there is this Italian place that-"

"Man, I don't think I can drive my scooter like this… what am I gonna do?"

_She's not listening._ "Just leave it, it'll probably help our stomachs if we walk home."

"Guess I'll drive slow- what? You say something Nao?" Akane turned her head and looked confused.

Nao wanted to frown, wanted to say something. _Even if I tell her to listen more, she'll go right back to her usual habits in a few days. I'm tired of trying._ "Weren't we going to my place? It's better to just walk."

"Oh yeah. Guess that's right. Let's go."

Their walking speed suffered from the pieces of burning surface of the sun that they had eaten and was now doing its best to make them miserable. Seeing old friends from middle school across the street Akane opted to pretend they didn't see them and Nao didn't want to stab her in the back.

_I'm just… I just want to get to a comfortable place to sit or lie down and a bathroom nearby._ Normally she would have complained about Akane not even trying to holds hands but right now all of their hands were keeping busy holding their stomach or mouth. She was definitely going to be full of regret soon.

Nao's apartment was a small place that really didn't support two grown people very well. This of course didn't stop Akane and Nao always lamented that she had missed her chance to tell Akane that she couldn't just leave lots of random things at her place. It was a simple single room plus bath apartment. The entrance was crowded by shoes despite there only living one person there, technically.

Two pairs of Nao's shoes and eight of Akane's – it had been an unsolvable mystery to Nao how this happened in the first place until a few months ago when she caught Cure Sunny leaving early in the morning in a hurry; all of Akane's clothes and shoes still left behind. Packing it all up and delivering it to Akane's house was not exactly something she was comfortable with doing. There would be questions like _You don't want my stuff over there? Why not?_ And she was not ready to answer those. Honestly, it felt like she would never be ready. She had no problem standing up for herself in general but it was difficult to do so with Akane.

Taking off their shoes and entering the living space – which was also the kitchen and the bedroom all in one – Akane without hesitation threw herself on Nao's bed and sprawled out. _So I am sitting on the floor then?_ Nao had learned to just eat up these tiny inconveniences. There were a lot of them but she blew off stress during games and at a nearby batting center. After a certain spectacular fuck up by Akane she had set a new high score that made people do a double take whenever they saw the scoreboard.

Slowly lowering herself and sitting on the floor with her back against the bed, she felt Akane move about on the bed – her red hair was now tickling Nao's neck. "What are you doing down there?" Akane's breath on her neck was giving her a bad kind of chill right now.

"Squeezing both of us-"

"Dummy. We squeezed ourselves into way smaller spaces than this before and did a lot more than just sleep off stuff hotter than what comes outta my fists as Sunny."

"We weren't feeling like..." Nao gave up. Slowly turning around and looking at Akane's happy face, she crawled on the bed and laid flat on her back – the front was never an option anymore. It was like trying to lie down on a bunch of extra big pillows and it hurt her neck. Watching Akane very slowly curl up and then open up again like some kind of sloth was kind of hypnotic and she couldn't look away even for a moment.

_Ah… she's still got that hickey on her shoulder that I put there the other day. I wonder if anyone ever asks her about us? __Hm? _"Akane, something fell out of your pocket."

"Huh?" Fumbling around on the sheets to find the mystery object, Akane grabbed hold of it and held it in front of Nao's face. "Was just this old thing."

_That old thing?_ Nao was so surprised it showed on her face.

"What, surprised I still have that? Like hell I'd throw this away."

_It's so battered up I doubt anyone else could even tell what this is supposed to be. But I know. Because this is the first thing I ever gave to Akane after realizing I liked her, before we dated. It was a stupid spur of the moment thing… giving her a single earring while I kept the other. And she didn't have her ears pierced the right way for these either._ "You just carry that around?"

"Most of the time. I don't keep it on me when I work anymore. Lost its form a bit because I used to."

It was moments like these that always told Nao that Akane really did love her. She was terrible at showing it in a more normal, traditional _like_ way, but it was beyond any measure of doubt that her feelings were blazing hot and directed straight at her. And she liked Akane back because she was this blazing object of desire that ripped her right out of her normal routine and comfort zone. She'd never have known how much fun batting is if Akane hadn't recklessly pushed her to play that one time. There were dozens if not hundreds of such examples, as many good as there were bad.

_I don't think she remembers where it came from, just that it is important to her. She's always like that._ "Looks like it has seen better days."

"Much better days."

Falling quiet while Akane pocketed the earring, the two of them both turned to stare at the ceiling for a few minutes, sweating profoundly and then some. Nao's stomach gave out first but only by a few seconds. Right when she was at the bathroom door, she saw Akane twist in a way that could only be described as _bathroom needs_. But this tiny little apartment only had one bathroom and they couldn't exactly share a toilet.

"N-No choice..." Nao heard those words and then a flash of light filled the apartment just as she closed the door.

Nao's suffering lasted for a good twenty minutes before she dared hope to live through her ordeal. She had been beaten up as Cure March, she had collided with players in soccer and she had once stubbed her toe at breakneck speed while she did some stretches. Only the last of those came close to comparing to this.

Leaving the bathroom, Nao found Cure Sunny doing the impossible – she was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, and eating spicy crackers. Before Nao could say anything, Sunny rushed past her, slammed the bathroom door shut and terrible noises followed that Nao avoided by quickly going back to her bed and turning on her small TV.

Three hours, a lot of cursing and seven collective bathroom visits later, both Akane and Nao were using the wall by the bed as a backrest and watching TV, looking drained. "I still can't believe you'd be stupid enough to eat spicy crackers."

"Huh? You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"What you eat as Cure doesn't really end up in your regular stomach. It kinda goes poof."

"That makes no sense. Did you get that from Miyuki or something? She gained weight lately, you know."

"It's my discovery. If it wasn't true I'd be round like a melon."

"Wait… so you do this often?"

"Four or five times a week? I figure I got these great powers, I might as well use them! It's not like we have any enemies to fight so that's my reward for keeping up with training."

_Should I try to explain diligence as a concept? Probably no point._ "So it really works?" _I… kinda wanna binge on snacks all of a sudden. I had to lay off most of them because of my job_.

"Definitely. One time I transformed, changed up my hair, stripped, put on a swimsuit and went to a beach house that had an all you can-"

"Ah! **That** is where you went on our trip?! I never figured out where you were half that day!"

"You never asked." Akane didn't look fazed at all. "So they had an all you can eat special challenge. I kinda ate until they said they're closing because there was no more food. I think I had forty bowls of rice just as side dishes."

_F-Forty… forty bowls…_ "So Cure stomachs are bottomless?"

"Probably! You can eat all you want but it's not ending up anywhere!"

"Huh… well, not like I would ever cheat like that."

"Nao." Akane grinned like a villain. "Who do you think you're fooling? I saw your stash in the cabinet under the TV."

"That's ! That's just..." _You burglar!_

"Anything you wanna watch tonight? I don't really care as long as it's not a documentary or a soccer game."

"I think I'm not up for anything that makes me laugh too much or I'll be going back to the war zone."

The bathroom had been renamed to that for ample and apt reasons and was currently about as popular as the underworld.

"Maybe we should have gone to my place instead."

"You have no mercy on your parents at all, Akane."

"They smelled worse. One time I mixed up a few ingredients and the Okonomiyaki turned into weapons of mass destruction. Made my [Hyper Flare Heat Blaze Sun Bomb Premium] look like a bug bite."

"You're still sticking with that name?"

"It's cool! Much better than your _[Swift]_, that totally lacks pizzazz."

"At least I can say it thrice without biting my tongue!"

"You think I can't? I'll prove you wrong!"

"Say it fast, like you're fighting!"

"No problem! [HyperFlareheth-]" She immediately bit her tongue.

Nao's look of _I told you so_ was enough for Akane to crawl off the bed and grab the TV remote, pretending this did not happen at all. Flipping through the channels, Akane hit upon an ad for a movie that was gonna start in half an hour. "Oh, Terminator 2."

"We've seen that at least three times and that's just the times we saw it together."

"Which means we know how good it is!" Coming back to bed, Akane laid down sideways, using Nao for a lap pillow without permission. "I have no idea what this is… some Anime? About Samurai?"

"Sengoku Basara. Basically Sengoku period with super powered Samurai."

"When did you become such an anime buff? Are you secretly dating Yayoi as your third girl?"

"That's not a funny joke."

"Can you imagine you and her trying to kiss?"

"Akane."

"Okay, okay."

Looking at the TV, Nao was counting the seconds.

"Just imagine it! She'd need like a stool or something to reach! Or you'd have to kneel."

_If Yayoi heard her making fun of her like this she'd cry. You really have no tact at all, Akane._ And this inability to sense when she was going too far was something that Nao really hated about Akane. It only happened occasionally and was mostly concentrated around their group of five but Akane could say some very hurtful things without really thinking of them as such.

Faking a laugh – and she had gotten good at that – was the best way to make Akane stop. She made her joke, she got a laugh, she could move on. Even though there was absolutely nothing funny about this. Yayoi didn't like being so short and while being tall was an advantage in professional soccer, she wouldn't have minded a more normal height. But Akane was deaf to this sort of subtlety.

"Woah, this guy is wielding six swords… that seems impractical. Also imagine how much maintenance he's gotta do."

The anime kept Akane distracted, much to Nao's relief. They both had absolutely no intention of having dinner either so they just stayed like they were, watching TV.

=== Blue Love ===

She hadn't seen Nao in six weeks now and it was eating into her badly. The situation overseas hadn't allowed her to just bolt and go home, there would have been a bloodbath. But now that the incident was resolved she had to go home. Her original plan had been to attend the political gathering and ensure nothing bad happened there, but Japan was a very secure country that only really had to deal with corruption and prejudices, not so much with outright threat that she could do something about.

The magical library had long since become her primary home but Nanairogaoka was still a place she belonged to. Nao was there and she was her anchor. Without Nao she really was a drifter across the waves of the world's events. All of this even though she shared Nao with Akane – an arrangement she couldn't object to because asking Nao to be exclusive with her was unreasonable. How could she ask this if she was out of the country for weeks at a time?

Cleaning up in the magical library, Reika looked at her own hands. She spent far more time as a Cure than as a human now, almost to a laughable degree. But when she went back home, back to Nao, she became just Aoki Reika, she was no longer Cure Beauty.

_I chose this difficult path for myself but I still believe in it. But… how many years can I do this before Nao tires of me? If she doesn't already… Akane is always there for her, so what are the odds that Nao will not simply leave me when Akane pushes for it? I have to think of a way to prevent that. Somehow. Without hurting Akane… she's still my friend after all. I…_ Reika took a step back and looked at the table that served as her dinner table. _I wonder if she would cook for me if I asked. There is no way around admitting that the endless canned food is getting to me. It is bad for my constitution, too._

Shower, dinner and eating were the only actions for which Reika undid her transformation. Over time she had become so accustomed to being Cure Beauty that she worried about unconscious habits forming that could become dangerous when she was with Nao. Seeing an out of control truck as Reika instead of Beauty meant that she could not just jump in and stop it. That would be her death. If at some point she made that jump unconsciously… She again took a step back.

It was a terrible habit of hers, getting lost in thought and worrying. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes from her small wardrobe – she didn't even wear clothes beyond underwear while she was working because she simply slept, ate or showered when she wasn't transformed – she put them on. Front open pumps in black, a short blue pleated skirt, a white sleeveless shirt with a summer jeans jacket over the shirt. All of these clothes were things that Nao picked out when they had gone shopping together eighteen months ago. She would never forget the verbal trashing, so to speak, that Nao gave her for sitting around in underwear and trying to wear clothing she had outgrown years ago.

"_Your girl points have gone below zero!"_ Nao had shouted at her and dragged her shopping without hesitation. And that shopping trip, even though it lasted twelve hours and Nao made her try on over a hundred sets of clothes, was one of her fondest memories since she started dating Nao.

Checking her appearance in a small mirror that rested on the table, Reika felt distressed. Every time she came back she felt less and less like a person and more like _this_ – Aoki Reika – was a pretense that Cure Beauty wore. A few hours with Nao were usually enough to make that feeling go away but it always came back when she set out again.

This time she would stay for a few days, even though it was unannounced and she would likely have to ask Akane if she could have Nao for a little while. But Akane had never said no before so she felt optimistic.

A final look into the mirror and adjusting a strand of hair that went rogue, she found herself to be in an acceptably presentable state. Making her way towards one of the shelves she rearranged the books and a portal opened up in front of her. By now she was able to do it with her eyes closed.

She smiled and her heart beat faster as she walked into the portal. _I'm home, Nao._

=== Green and Blue Love ===

"Nao, please, Nao-!" Reika was dragged through the streets by an amazon and couldn't keep up. Being in human form and walking around was unusual for her and her body didn't seem to remember right how walking worked. Or perhaps Nao was just dragging her too hard.

"No more waiting! You were looking at your phone for twenty minutes to pick out a place for lunch and then you want to look at a city map?! I'm hungry!" Nao felt strangely empowered when she was with Reika. The always careful and also oddly indecisive Reika required her to take charge or nothing would ever happen. "You know this city, so what…" Nao had looked over her shoulder and stopped dead in her tracks. "Reika."

Panting a little, Reika finally got a word in. "I lost one of my pumps."

"When?!"

"Around a block ago..."

"Why didn't..." Nao slapped herself. "Okay, that's my bad." Taking a deep breath and looking around, Nao couldn't spy an opportunity to sit down and there was no way she was just gonna leave Reika standing there with one shoe.

"Hiya! N-Nao, what-?!" Reika felt extremely girly when Nao picked her up with surprising ease, carrying her like a princess.

"No _what_, we're going back to get your shoe."

"It's fine! I-"

"No, it isn't. You're not some kind of barefooted princess from a movie. Also, I remember those pumps, I picked them out."

_Anything I wear is because you picked it out._ But she couldn't say that. Blushing fiercely and looking straight at Nao, Reika kept perfectly still while she was being carried through a pretty populated street.

A few people looked at them and giggled but there was not nearly as much attention on them as Reika expected. "I'm sorry Nao."

"Gives me an excuse to carry you around so it's fine."

"You _want_ to carry me around?"

"Carrying around someone as beautiful and refined looking as you raises my own points by a lot. I do it enough and I need to start practicing on how to laugh like a rich girl."

Reika couldn't help but snort. "You're unbelievable Nao."

"Ohohoho, whatever do you mean?" Nao could not do it with a straight face and burst into laughter. A laughing amazon carrying a giggling lady did attract a lot of attention.

"You, a moment please."

Nao and Reika both stopped in their amusement really quickly when a passing police officer stopped them, "W-What?" Nao's voice cracked at the worst possible moment.

"What exactly is… going on here? What is your relationship to this woman?" The man was about as nondescript as could be – a standard dutiful employee of the city's police force.

Reika tapped Nao on the shoulder twice and was let down quietly and slowly. "I apologize, mister policeman. I have been overseas for work for the last six weeks and this is my first day back in town. I am sure you have heard of the Aoki family?"

"The Aoki-" The policeman seemed very uncomfortable with that name

"I'm Aoki Reika and this is my partner, Midorikawa Nao. She is playing professionally for-, mister policeman, are you feeling unwell?"

"N-No. I am fine." He cleared his throat and took a look down and noticed Reika's shoe missing. "Is the missing shoe the reason for why you were being carried?"

"You see, my partner is quite reliable so she took it upon herself to spare me the hardship of walking with one shoe on the road back to where I lost it."

"I see. Well, I- uh, I apologize for stopping you. Uhm, miss Aoki, if you could not mention-"

"Mention that we have incredibly diligent and hard working police officers that care a great deal about the people of this great town? I will make sure to tell the appropriate parties so perhaps some good luck might come your way."

"Thank you so much!" The police officer bowed to Reika and quickly exited the conversation and walked away at a pace that most joggers didn't reach.

Looking back at Nao, Reika went from confident and courageous lady to indecisive dork in an instant. This was something Nao didn't understand at all. Yes, she liked Reika, she loved her, and she loved that with Reika she was the one holding the reins. But Reika clearly had the capacity to be brave even as _Reika_ and not Cure Beauty. So why was it that as soon as it was about their being together that she crumbled inwards and turned into this hopelessly adorable… did she do it on purpose? No, that was not it. She knew Reika. She'd known her for four years now.

"Come on." Picking Reika back up, it felt like the right thing to do. Knowing what really went on in Reika's head was impossible. It was difficult for her to talk about her emotions, Nao knew that, and there was the whole thing with being an international vigilante.

And it didn't matter either way. There were a few things she knew to be absolute truth. Reika loved her. She loved Reika. And they both didn't want their dynamic to change.

Finding Reika's shoe, they abandoned whatever plans they had and just went to the nearby fast food joint and sat on a bench in a small park near there. Burgers and fries was not Nao's idea of what she should feed Reika but her stomach rumble was starting to affect her mood so she had to get something into her. There were many things she never said to Reika. Things like _Are you eating okay_ or _What kinda things have you been doing_ or _Where have you been_ or _Have you saved any cute girls_. She wanted to ask all of those.

But she couldn't do that. Reika walked a very isolated path, spending most of her time as a Cure. She didn't want to pry in the precious little time they had together. If she had to name one thing she really hated about her relationship with Reika then it was this aspect. Only being able to see her when she wasn't on vigilante business always got to her. It was especially bad the day after she left. Akane usually sensed what was up and stayed away too which in turn just made her even more miserable.

Then again, what was she to do? Ask Reika to give up being a vigilante? Become a vigilante herself? But what about money? Ask Reika to come home to her every day? But most of her work was during the night. No matter how she looked at it, there was no way for her to spend more time with Reika without some ridiculously immense compromise that would eat her up from the inside.

So she just bore it. The big flaw in this relationship and the one in her relationship with Akane. Neither side was perfect but both sides were outside of what she could fix.

"I gotta know, are burgers overseas any better? Worse?" Sometimes she did ask questions about the world beyond Japan's borders. She had never _truly_ been there other than to a few remote locations via the magic library. But Reika must have seen all sorts of countries.

"Worse, mostly. Too much meat. The buns are all crushed. The cabbage is dry." Reika slammed overseas burgers without mercy. "I don't eat burgers overseas anymore because of that."

"Where was that? Wait! Lemme try and guess it. America!"

"I didn't try them there."

"Oh, I give up then." Nao's knowledge of geography was limited at best.

"The worst burgers I had was in Germany."

"How… how do you even order food in German?"

Reika stopped eating and cleared her throat. "Ein BigMac menu, große cola, mit fritten."

Nao clapped at Reika's display of speaking German. "I didn't know you spoke German!"

"Well..." Reika blushed. "I only know that one line. There's not much work for me to do in that country, so…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up your work."

"Not much else I can talk about… I thought you didn't wanna hear about it."

"You kidding? You're practically one of those comic book heroes, just much hotter and actually real. I always wanted to know." _What, you telling me that I could have just asked?_

"There's a lot of not nice things I do and I don't want you to think of me as a violent person." Reika fidgeted on the bench, playing with her fries to keep her hands busy.

"We punched an oversized clown monster until it went away, I think the five of us can agree that some violence against bad guys is justified."

Reika chuckled and then snorted. "That is certainly a great way to speak of our accomplishments at only fourteen years old."

"If another clown monster shows up we'll wipe their ass in four hours instead of taking all year."

"Let us hope that no more such monsters will come to Japan."

"And not anywhere else for that matter." Nao leaned back and shoved what remained of her burger into her mouth. She looked like a hamster.

"It's not ladylike to gorge like that, Nao."

Chewing loudly and making a spectacle out of it just to tease Reika, Nao finally finished her food. "Did you ever pretend to be a rich lady and get into some high society event? I wanna see you in one of those fancy European dresses!"

Reika blushed and quickly stuffed her mouth with lukewarm fries to avoid having to answer that. But Nao was still there and looking expectantly at her when the fries were chewed and vanquished. "I… did. Once."

"Tell me everything!"

"Here?" Reika looked around. It was a dinky little park, barely the size of a house's foundation, and two kids were playing on the swings just a few meters away.

"Okay, at-" Nao cut herself off. She wanted to go back to her place but there was so much of Akane's stuff that she couldn't hide all of it. And bringing Reika there to see all of Akane's stuff at her place just gave her a bad feeling.

But she couldn't take her to her parent's place either. There was nowhere for them to actually stay. And the magic library was where Reika lived and she really didn't wanna go there. A hotel… sent the wrong message. _She knows that Akane is always here… I just have to hope it doesn't bother her too much._ "Let's go to my place then."

"Uh… Nao?"

"Hm?"

"No, nevermind."

To a certain degree, Nao could read Reika's mind. "You know, thinking about it, we shouldn't have eaten those burgers. I have a bunch of stuff in my fridge that I need to use up. You're okay if we eat a full dinner today on top of this?" She could literally see Reika's face light up and then quickly go back to normal as Reika tried to hide how happy she was.

"I am very good at eating while I can."

"Say, did you know that when you eat as a Cure it doesn't really end up in your normal stomach?"

"Yes, that is a very inconvenient thing."

_Everyone but me knows, huh._ "But none of that when I cook, right?"

"I would never do that. No matter how high quality the food is or how starved I am, it never tastes as good as what you make."

Nao's head newly flew off when she heard that. Standing up quickly and dusting off her clothes, she hid her embarrassment that way. _I'm not **that** good at cooking. But if she likes it so much I'll put on a feast_! "Let's go." Waiting a moment for Reika to stand up, Nao felt happy when Reika didn't just walk past her. Taking her girlfriend's hand, she saw her blush. _I do like this part of Reika a lot more than Akane._

On their way, Nao felt she had to say something before they got there. "Reika, uh… I know we have an agreement to not talk about Akane but… she's such a slob, she's left a ton of stuff at my place without my permission and I can't just throw it out. She's not living with me, even if it looks that way."

Reika paused and then chuckled. "I imagine Akane living with you would be obvious. We'd open the door and a mountain of trash would come crashing down on us."

"Okay, she's not that bad and I wouldn't let it get to that."

"You are very tidy after all."

"Not that tidy. My underwear drawer is a hot mess." Pulling on the shoulder part of her sports bra under her shirt, Nao sighed. _And they cost a fortune._

"Do you want me to look overseas for something that fits you?"

Realizing what she had communicated with her actions, Nao felt embarrassed in a bad way. Akane loved playing with her boobs in bed but in her job they really got in the way. It wasn't at a point where she could just call them big anymore. She was a H cup, that was basically the same size as famous adult video actors. Not that she ever watched those. At least not that she would tell anyone that she did. She didn't like the idea of surgery though. It felt like she was saying that her body was _wrong_ and that would be hard to accept.

"Nao?"

"Sorry, it's just… Yayoi and you are pretty big too, but-"

"I think it suits you."

"Suits me?"

"You're a really caring person and… not to me but I think you are also very motherly. Having big breasts just kind of suits your image."

"That's a really old-fashioned way to look at it." _But I feel better._ "That's exactly what I'd expect from you."

"Am I really that old-fashioned?"

"Reika, you drew up like a dozen scrolls with _Path_ written on them once. Scrolls! You're not a ninja!"

"But scrolls are a perfectly valid-"

"There, that's the old-fashioned thing!"

Reika looked a bit down as they walked. "Does it balance out if I am using complicated auto-translation software when spying on criminals?"

"Does it translate everything?"

"Most common languages into English."

"Why not Japanese?"

"English translation has more advanced software."

"I can't tell if you're super modern or old-fashioned anymore. Maybe an old-fashioned super modern girl?"

Reika chuckled. "What would that be?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"What are we even talking about anymore?!" Nao roared with laughter and attracted unwanted attention again. "Yikes, better calm down before another police officer thinks I am abducting you or something."

"Was it wrong of me to tell the police officer that you are my partner?"

"What? No! I was happy! Where did that question even come from?"

"Won't he misunderstand if he sees you with Akane?"

"Nope." _Because Akane would never let me carry her, or would want to carry me. Or hold my hand. Or kiss me in public._ Nao sighed. "Not even a small chance."

"I apologize for prying."

"That wasn't prying. Anyway, how do you feel about homemade tacos? I don't have any meat home though so it'll be vegetable tacos." Nao felt happy when Reika did the thing again – smiling happily and quickly hiding it because she was embarrassed by being so happy over something as small as Nao cooking for her. "You can show me your latest cutting techniques."

"My… techniques?" Reika looked around, suspicious of anyone overhearing. "I have not developed any new special ability since we last saw each other-"

"In the kitchen." Nao couldn't help but laugh at Reika's misunderstanding.

But Reika was, as it turned out, kind of a disaster in the kitchen. Cutting the vegetables was an ill-matched task for her because she tried to slice and dice them perfectly even, which was of course time intensive and difficult. Taking out and putting things away was not any better, Reika didn't know anything about Nao's kitchen after all. After twenty minutes of terribly getting in the way, Nao delegated a different task to her girlfriend. "Please cut the taco dough."

No matter how long this was going to take, it would be fine. This wasn't a warm served dish anyway so no matter how long Reika took, there was not going to be a problem. And sure enough, Reika rose above herself and delivered perfectly sized wrappings – right after Nao started to wonder if she should take over after all.

Leaving the tacos disassembled in the kitchen, the two of them decided to first make good on their promise from earlier. "Now let's hear it. What kinda high society event was it? A big castle reception? Did everyone wear masks? Were there old man villains smoking big cigars with thick wads of money hidden just under their penguin coats?" Her eyes were shining with anticipation.

"I tend to forget but Japanese media and movies really do pain a strange and unrealistic image of both high society events and also the underworld." Reika saw the glimmer fade and quickly tried to fix it. "There are only a few events like that but people and occasions like that do exist."

"I knew it! So, how did you get in? Did you dress up fancy? Did you wear a mask? I know you've never been very good at putting on make-up, was that hard? Did you drink champagne?"

"It was an art gallery reception in Austria. People were dressed up but no masks. There was champagne, yes, it is not something I would recommend drinking. It will go to your head quickly."

"So what happened? Why did you infiltrate?" Nao just wanted to say _infiltrate_.

"The gallery is a front for money laundering from south-east Asia and is connected to a number of organizations that specialize in illegal drugs. One of the higher-ups of a certain organization- Nao, why are you giggling?"

"I feel like I'm in a spy movie! Wait!" Nao jumped up, stepped past Reika and pulled the curtains close, drowning the room in deep shade. "Now it feels even better! Continue!"

Reika looked a bit worried but went on regardless. "This higher-up was there to sort out an issue with the gallery. A rival group had approached the people running the gallery and was trying to poach them."

"What were you wearing?!"

"A blue shoulder-less dress with…" Reika looked away. "Significant front and back top cutout to accentuate some features." She squinted. "Nao please stop breathing so hard on me."

"Next time you come home, bring a dress like that!"

"I'll try."

"So what happened at the gallery?"

"I followed them into the basement and eavesdropped on them with an earpiece I had hidden."

"Hidden?"

Reika blushed. "Between my breasts."

"I'm dating a sexy spy. I just need a nonsensically expensive suit and I'll be James Bond."

Reika didn't look like that idea was a good one. "I got hold some sensitive information but almost got discovered."

"Did you transform and arrest them?"

"I didn't have enough evidence to risk it. I made small-talk with the other guests at the party after I returned and kept an eye on the two criminals. I had to pick which one to follow so I went after the executive of the certain organization-"

"Say that again."

"I didn't have enough evidence-"

"No, just the last part!"

"I had to pick-"

"Even more at the end!"

Reika seemed to understand. "Of the certain organization-"

Nao squealed a little. "Were there ever any secret organizations?!"

"...Yes."

"Do they have a name?!"

"Nao..."

"I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Reika hesitated. But Nao's expectant look wore her down quickly. "The Enlightenment Society of True Evolution."

Nao nearly rotated on the spot, so hard was she wiggling back and forth. "Okay, okay, how did the art gallery thing end?!"

"I followed the executive to another meeting as Beauty and stayed hidden from sight. It was a small port hub just outside Vienna. It turned out that they used small boats and even divers to smuggle in drugs that then got redistributed to Czechia, Slovakia and Hungary. Those are all close to Vienna. They source of the drugs was a big port in Croatia."

Nao was listening like she was watching the most intense crime movie of all time. She knew that Reika was doing dangerous work but the reality of it had never quite set in the way it did now. And it was exciting.

"I could have busted them right there and then but I would only have gotten a few henchmen and one executive. I left Austria a few days later and went to Croatia where I tracked down their route of naval transportation. A shady corporation was involved. I tracked down the responsible people inside and set them up. Using the local small fry to spread a rumor that there was a traitor in the midst of the certain organization, they launched a manhunt for the traitor after a shipment of drugs went missing. Finding the people in the corporation that I set up for this, their shipping route was temporarily disrupted, but that was just how I gained entry to the main organization in Singapore."

"And then? And then?! Don't leave me hanging now!"

"Is this really that interesting?"

"You bet it is!"

"I gathered information and evidence while infiltrating their operation as Lin Xiaolin, a Chinese traitor that had fled China after embezzling funds from the state ministry. I managed to worm my way into their organization under that guise for four weeks. After that I had enough information to bring them down. To prevent their fleeing, a freak accident of nature hit their headquarters right after the police received an anonymous tip and a big box of material evidence."

"A freak accident?"

"I encased their entire compound in a shell of heavily spiked ice. Imagine a chestnut's skin but formed inward. There was no escape. If they tried, they would have impaled themselves on the dome I put them under."

"You are the coolest person I will ever know. No pun!"

"If this sort of thing is interesting to you I will tell you about it more."

_She might make up for it by being here more, but Reika is definitely more interesting and a better girlfriend than Akane. Although being away for weeks is pretty hurtful._ "Okay, I wanna hear a story about foiling terrorists! Preferably some that hijacked an airport!"

"Nao, I am not Bruce Willis."

"But was there a terrorist hijacking?!"

"...Yes. Twice."

"This is the best day off ever. Okay, lemme fix the tacos, I wanna hear this over food."

=== Green Love ===

It was a phenomenally hot day. Nao was sweating so profusely that it looked like someone was pouring water on her. Most of her team was there with her, training despite the heat. "Okay, we're cutting it early. Don't want any of my players getting a damn heat stroke." Those words from their trainer were like celestial salvation. The entire group that had been running and practicing out in the sun dropped like flies into the grass, panting and groaning.

Reika had gone back to her work – this time going to some place called _Colombia_. She had promised not to pry into it until after Reika was back so she contented herself with checking Google on where Colombia even was.

Akane stayed away and was still in a foul mood over how excited Nao had looked with Reika out on a date – at least that was what Miyuki had said. So right now she was all on her own, which she didn't mind so much. The heat and training were enough to make her buy convenience store meals and skip cooking.

Dragging herself into the changing room and physically peeling her training uniform off of her, Nao was happy to get some water on her that didn't also come out of her own body. The showers were a little crowded but Nao managed to snatch one for herself. Showering with the rest of her teammates was still not the easiest thing in the world because a few of them still felt self-conscious around Nao because she was a lesbian. The manager and trainer had both said that if there was going to be sabotage, they'd kick the offending player out. Most of the resistance to Nao had disappeared after they realized what an enormous asset she was to the team.

"Hey, Nao." Natsuki was looking over from the shower just across her own. She was a little short to be playing soccer but was a surprisingly good middle field player despite that. "How's things with your two girlies? You pick one yet?"

After some initial resistance, Nao had told this really pushy and friendly girl – who reminded her a lot of a shorter and more gossipy Miyuki – about her situation with Reika and Akane. "No. I told you that's not how it works."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're not gonna make this work forever. Sooner or later you'll have to pick one or they will both go away."

"You are such a doomsayer, Nat."

"Hey, it's not me, it's this shoujo manga I read."

"The real world isn't like manga."

"Yeah, nobody in shoujo manga would have boobs as big as yours."

"Hey Nat, I gotta do laundry, can I borrow you for that?"

"How many times do you think I've heard that ironing board joke? Come up with something new. Stupid, stupid." Nat pulled on her eyelids. "Beeeeh." And stuck out her tongue.

Grumbling, Nao swore to herself she'd prove Nat wrong. She'd come up with a good joke that would really burn her!

"What ya doing tonight?"

"Other than hopefully flying to the arctic?"

"My parents are out of town for the week and I'm supposed to look after the house and the garden."

"Ouch."

"They have working air conditioner."

"You need a cook?"

"I knew I could count on your homemaking skills."

The girl showering next to Nat looked over. "Be careful Nat, you'll end up girlfriend number three of our hungry vixen here."

"Shut up Miya." Natsuki collected water in her hands and splashed Miya with it. "I am so not Nao's type. You ever seen Akane and Reika before? They got huge boobs. Well not gargantuan huge like Nao, but huge."

"Hey Miya, guess your little scenario-" Nao started up.

And was preempted by Nat. "Fell flat? Nao, try harder."

Nao grit her teeth and made a noise only describable as _Gunununu_. One of these days she was gonna show Nat who's boss! One of these days. Surely.

=== RGB Love End ===


End file.
